


Йога для начинающих

by Chlenik



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: Эзра напросился на йогу вместе с Фаррелом. Что из этого выйдет?По заявочке из любимой группы:https://vk.com/wall-133451484_28525





	

**Author's Note:**

> Коллажик:  
> https://pp.vk.me/c836629/v836629518/2081f/UoXn0YXGOPI.jpg

И зачем только Эзра на это пошел?..

Из-за своего любопытства, очевидно. Уж больно ему стало интересно, что такого Колин нашел в этой йоге. Растяжка, физические нагрузки, дыхательные упражнения — вроде бы ничего особенного. Любой сможет. Но Фаррелл был от этих занятий в восторге, не упуская случая рассказать о том спокойствии, что они ему приносят.

Немного спокойствия, особенно в связи с одержимостью Эзры старшим актером, было бы для парня совсем не лишним.

Колин снимал для себя целый зал, где обычно занимался в полном одиночестве под звуки медитативной музыки.

— Довольно уютно, — улыбнулся Миллер, залетая в помещение, как маленький ураган. — А где зеркала?

В комнате действительно отсутствовали любые зеркала, вместо них стены украшали красивые фотографии в стиле «дзен». Пастельные тона, мягкие переходы линий, все это было несколько… скучновато. Но стильно.

— Зеркала отвлекают от погружения в себя и концентрации на своем теле, — пояснил Колин, расстилая на полу коврики. — Я буду спереди, а ты наблюдай и повторяй, если можешь.

— Без проблем, — бодро отозвался Эзра, снимая кроссовки, как это сделал Фаррелл.

Он надеялся, что оделся правильно: спортивные брюки, футболка, немного украшений (в общем, полностью скопировал фото Колина, которое нашел в интернете).

Колин подключил свой айфон к динамикам, и комнату заполнила приятная медленная музыка. Пока Миллер пытался ощутить свою причастность к этому странному миру, в котором вдруг оказался, Фаррелл сложил руки у груди в молитвенном жесте и поднял их над головой, вытягиваясь вверх всем телом.

— Этот комплекс называется «Сурья Намаскар», я предпочитаю выполнять его в качестве разминки. Старайся делать все в меру своих возможностей, — Колин шумно выдохнул и наклонился вниз, без какого-либо напряжения касаясь ладонями пола.

Эзра усмехнулся и быстро встал на цыпочки, а затем потянулся руками вниз, но застрял на середине. Дальше тело его не пускало. Пыхтя, он выпрямился и поглядел на Фаррелла с уважением. Тот продолжал выполнять движения с завидной легкостью. Его глаза были закрыты, дыхание размерено. А если судить по его лицу, то могло показаться, что Колин уже вышел за грань материального мира.

Пока Эзра в очередной раз пытался согнуться пополам, Фаррелл успел сесть в позу лотоса и причудливо сложил пальцы.

— Сейчас я буду выполнять «Огненное дыхание». Оно отличается от обычного тем, что при выдохе ты должен втянуть живот, словно хочешь вытолкнуть воздух из легких. Именно оно помогает обрести душевное равновесие.

Договорив, Колин начал и... Мерлиновы панталоны! Эзра поблагодарил Создателя за то, что тот не предусмотрел зеркал в этом зале. Он смотрел на широкую спину мужчины и слышал эти звуки. На несколько секунд Миллер закрыл глаза и тут же покраснел. Если забыть о картинке, шумные выдохи напоминали, ни много ни мало, бурную постельную сцену. Раскорячившись на коврике, Эзра судорожно попытался что-то повторить, но ни о каком самоконтроле и спокойствии думать ему уже не приходилось.

Между тем, поднявшись на ноги, Колин принял очередную позу из-под выподверта, а затем каким-то образом обернулся и с улыбкой уточнил:

— Все нормально? Справляешься?

Миллер замотал головой, состроив на лице жуткую гримасу: как с этим вообще можно справляться?!

— Не переживай, я помогу.

Без малейших затруднений распутав свои конечности из морского узла, Фаррелл подошел ближе и покачал головой:

— Вытяни ноги.

— Тебе легко сказать, — заныл Эзра, — я их уже не чувствую!

Но все же послушался. Колин мягко взял его ногу и потянул в сторону, заводя ее за другую. Выходило с трудом, потому что парень был напряжен до предела, а настойчивые прикосновения Фаррелла задачи не облегчали.

— Расслабься, — прошептал он на ухо Миллеру. — Ты весь зажат, от этого ничего и не выходит.

По телу Эзры прошла легкая дрожь. Он сделал глубокий вдох и с силой проморгался, стараясь концентрироваться на позе.

— Выпрямись.

По позвоночнику пробежались чужие пальцы, и Миллер тут же стал прямее палки. Либо Фаррелл так изощренно издевался, либо злую шутку играла извращенная фантазия.

— Это какая-то черная магия, Колин, — засмеялся Эзра, стараясь разрядить обстановку. — Признайся, что кто-то использует на тебе «Imperius». Иначе нормальный человек не скрутится в такой калач!

Ему не особенно хотелось, чтобы Фаррелл в подробностях разглядел его возбужденное состояние или заметил что-нибудь еще. Поэтому усиленно продолжал улыбаться, стараясь не разрывать зрительного контакта.

Колин понимающе усмехнулся и похлопал Миллера по плечу:

— Все дело в практике. Но давай не останавливаться. Азы ты уже освоил и сможешь выполнить позу «Собака мордой вниз».

Из динамиков заиграла какая-то мантра, и атмосфера стала совсем нереальной. Слова, выпеваемые на санскрите, словно растворялись в воздухе, окутывая все вокруг невидимым одеялом. Эзра подумал, что тут было бы кстати кое-что запрещенное, что хранилось у него дома.

А затем Колин выполнил асану, которая со стороны больше напоминала треугольник, нежели «Собаку мордой куда-то там». Эзра успел забыть все названия, потому что уставился на натянувшиеся спортивные штаны. Это определенно было круче любых наркотиков.

Он сглотнул и возвел глаза к небесам, которые, что удивительно, были детально прорисованы на потолке.

— Добавляй «Огненное дыхание», — послышался немного сдавленный голос Фаррелла.

Колин быстро задышал, а Эзра не смог даже вдохнуть. Он так и продолжал стоять как вкопанный, наблюдая за гротескной картиной.

— Опять не выходит? — буднично уточнил Фаррелл.

— Никак, — Миллер свел брови на переносице.

— Давай подправлю.

Фаррелл как всегда был сама любезность. Он подошел ближе, поставил Эзру лицом вниз, отчего у того в голове пронеслось с десяток вариантов дальнейшего развития событий. Но он никак не ожидал, что один из них начнет исполняться так скоро — Колин мягко огладил его пониже спины.

— Не стоит так отставлять таз, это очень вредно для позвоночника.

У Миллера резко закружилась голова, и он упал, больно ударяясь коленом об пол.

— Чертова йога! — громко выругался Эзра, прижимая ушибленную конечность к груди.

Он только потом понял, как кощунственно прозвучали эти слова в Фаррелловском личном храме.

— Извини, — оправдывался Миллер. — Я не ожидал, что будет так… сложно. Вообще, я довольно гибкий, когда надо.

Фаррелл отмахнулся и обхватил ушибленное колено ладонями, осторожно проминая его.

— Нигде не болит, когда нажимаю?

— Болит? Не-е-ет, мне уже намного лучше.

Эзра прикрыл глаза, сжимая кулаки. Еще немного, и это станет походить на сюжет порнофильма, который он смотрел на прошлой неделе... Внезапно Колин убрал от него руки и засмеялся. Слишком громко и натужно для того, чтобы получилось естественно. _Он увидел._

— Парень, да расслабься ты! Это бывает со многими. Спортсмены вообще частенько мучаются подобной проблемой. Реакция тела на физические нагрузки — это естественно.

Миллер с трудом скрыл свое разочарование, но энергично закивал, прикрывая пах и поднимаясь на ноги.

— Я готов продолжить занятие.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно.

Каждый вернулся на свои места. Вроде бы все было по-прежнему, но что-то в общей атмосфере поменялось. Мантры больше не расслабляли. Они превратились в соблазнительные восточные мелодии, а движения Колина, плавные и размеренные, все больше срывались на резкость.

Эзра пытался дышать, как показывал Фаррел. «Контролируй свой разум, дисциплинируй ум», — мысленно повторял он сам себе, но тщетно. Чужие прикосновения все еще горели на его теле. Он заглядывался на мужчину, уже почти перестав выполнять упражнения.

Кое-как Фаррелл завершил урок, усердно делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Он больше не предлагал свою помощь и вообще старался не смотреть на Эзру. Он лег на пол в позу трупа, раскинув ноги и руки в разные стороны. Это была заключительная асана. Она должна была расслабить тело полностью, но грудь Колина вздымалась так, словно тот совершил пробежку.

Миллер сглотнул. В воздухе стояло почти осязаемое напряжение. Если это не было тем, о чем он думал, значит, он просто глупец. У него должен был быть хоть какой-то шанс!

Решив схватить удачу за хвост, парень встал перед Колином, закрыв яркий свет лампы. Тот открыл глаза и столкнулся с его взглядом. Мгновение, два — и сердце Эзры пропустило удар. Как в замедленной съемке, он переставил ногу, заключив Фаррелла в плен. Тот молчал. Если бы он сказал хотя бы слово, Эзра не выдержал бы: наболтал с три короба, а затем сбежал. Но Фаррелл не издал ни звука, напряженно всматриваясь в глаза напротив.

Опускаясь на колени, Миллер уловил насмешливое удивление в чужом взгляде, а затем рванулся к губам старшего актера, останавливаясь в миллиметре, чтобы поймать судорожный выдох. Фаррелл сам поцеловал его, не выдержав этого промедления. Он ворвался языком в его рот и запустил ладонь в отросшие темные волосы. Эзра чуть повернул голову, подставляя шею коротким грубым ласкам. Пока чужие ладони сжимали его бока, он крепко держал Колина за ворот футболки, натягивая ткань до треска.

Миллер до сих пор не верил, что с ним это происходило на самом деле. Протяжные голоса из музыки лишь добавляли нереальности. Он потянулся к лицу Колина, скользнул ладонями по его щетине, а затем сделал то, что давно хотел — стянул с его волос спортивную повязку. Отчего-то именно этот момент заставил его поверить в то, что все реально.

Бесстрашие куда-то испарилось, когда Колин приподнялся, чтобы стянуть с себя футболку.

— Боишься? — он лег обратно на спину и загладил растрепавшиеся волосы назад.

На ноги Миллера легли чужие ладони. Он хотел отшутиться, но резкий толчок бедрами выбил из него только стон. Пути назад не было — и это придавало смелости. Посмотрев в темные изучающие глаза, Миллер хищно улыбнулся. Конечно же, он боялся, но в этой игре для страха не было места.

Эзра пропустил момент, когда ладонь Фаррелла оказалась у него на штанах. Он позволил ему приспустить их вместе с бельем. На миг ощущение полной беззащитности охватило его, но эта слабость быстро ушла, когда кулак Колина обхватил его у основания и скользнул вверх, холодя кожу металлом тонкого кольца на пальце.

Повторяясь, Фаррелл так же приспустил свои спортивные брюки и двинул бедрами, упираясь в промежность юноши. Это было выше сил Миллера. От предвкушения большего внутри него все сжалось от возбуждения. Он согнул руки, едва не падая на грудь актера, и уткнулся влажным лбом в его плечо.

Щетина царапнула его щеку, а затем губы обхватили мочку уха. Эзра сдавленно застонал, поворачиваясь для поцелуя, но тут же замер, ощутив чужие пальцы между ягодицами. Он кивнул, давая свое молчаливое согласие, и зажмурился, пропуская Колина в себя.

Миллер порывисто выдохнул и впился зубами в плечо мужчины. Быстрее. Пальцы внутри него двигались в ритме этнической музыки, звучащей на фоне, и с каждым движением Эзра был все ближе к нирване. Он первым дошел до пика, когда Колин обхватил его головку другой рукой.

Оргазм подступил так неожиданно, что Миллер не успел отстраниться, чтобы не запачкать его. Он тяжело задышал, виновато глядя на Фаррелла из-под ресниц. Жгучее возбуждение, которое он увидел в глазах Колина, опалило Эзру в тот же миг. Он только сейчас понял, как сильно тот сдерживал себя все это время.

Миллер мог бы опуститься вниз, мог бы взять его в рот, но не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии видеть лицо Фаррелла, поэтому протолкнул ладонь между их телами и сжал его член рукой.

Эзра смотрел, запоминал. Он до боли боялся, что этого больше никогда не случится, поэтому позволил себе отвлечься только дважды: чтобы заполнить чужой рот своим языком и чтобы оттянуть зубами кольцо в чужом ухе.

Фаррелл не смущался своего удовольствия, громко демонстрируя его. И Миллеру становилось еще жарче, просто невыносимо. Он глотал воздух сухими губами, когда широкие черные брови вдруг изогнулись в гримасе наслаждения.

 — Твою мать, я кончаю, — хрипло выдохнул Колин, срываясь на протяжный стон.

Эзра бы и сам не отказался кончить еще раз. Все это не на шутку возбудило его снова. Он вытер ладонь об свои штаны и улыбнулся во весь рот, глядя на измотанного мужчину под собой.

— Что? — подал голос Колин.

— Ничего, просто наслаждаюсь моментом. Не каждый же день удается заняться сексом с Колином Фарреллом.

— Только не рассказывай в интервью всех подробностей, — усмехнулся актер. — Я бы принял душ после такого.

— Наверняка он тут есть.

Кивнув, Колин приподнялся на руках, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу со счастливым Миллером.

— А я могу пойти с тобой, — предполагалось, что это должен быть вопрос, но он прозвучал как наглое утверждение.

— Мне пора выписывать судебный запрет? — Фаррелл обнял Миллера за талию и потянул на себя.

— Я тебе сейчас устрою судебный запрет! — с наигранным возмущением ответил парень.

Позже, прижатый чужим телом к стеклянной стенке душевой кабины, Эзра решил, что пересмотрит свое мнение насчет йоги. Иногда она может быть очень полезной.


End file.
